


Funky Town

by JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881/pseuds/JustAnotherMarvelFanGirl881
Summary: Summery: Elrond comes home from a long day at the office, and what he see's the moment he walks threw door, is his husband dancing and singing along to Funky Town, using the broom as dance partner/microphone. Lindir is so into the song and dancing that he don't notice he is being watched.{Please be kind to me.. This my first LORT fanfic... And my first time posting on here... I hope its well liked.. I am not good at summary's]





	Funky Town

Funky Town  
==========

 

It had been a long day, and well for one the dark haired male was tried. He was just glad to be going home, he walked threw the doors of the fancy apartment complex. He headed straight for the elevator, as the doors opened he steps in and pressed the top button as the doors slide close. 

When the doors opened again, he was at the pent house. He fished his keys from his coat pocket and unlocked the door. The first thing he noticed, was that the music was rather loud. And the song was one he knew well, it meant his very caring husband was cleaning house. Thanksgiving was upon them and the kids were coming home for the holidays from University and Collage..

Taking his shoes off, he sets the keys in the dish, that sat on the long table on the opposite wall. Setting his bag gently down on the floor, he stood up right and removed his jacket and hangs it up on the coat rack, removing his dark green scarf he hangs it with his jacket. He took his gloves off and put them into his jacket pocket. 

Hearing the lovely voice that belongs to only one person, a smile graced his lips. Slowly and without sound he walked from the hallway entry way and opened the door without a sound. His dark gray-brown hues, gleam slightly at the sight before him. 

There dancing around with the broom, was his young husband. The long brown locks of hair was tied back into a tight pony tail, socked feet slide along the wooden floor. The lawyer leans against the door frame as he watched with a smile upon his face and wonder mixed with love and lust in his eyes.

Without a care in the world, the tall slender brunet danced and sang his heart away, to the song he loved to hear while cleaning. He was in lose fitting sweat pants, and a plain white long sleeved shirt, the sleeves rolled up. His honey brown eyes shimmering in the setting sun that came threw the large floor to ceiling windows. His hips swaying as he danced with the broom he had been using. But when the song ended, and he spun around, he stopped dead in the middle of the floor, his eyes widen as his cheeks turned bright crimson red. 

"Please don't stop on my account..'' The dark haired male said with a chuckle.. 

"Elrond.. I.. um..'' He stutters slightly and then chews on his bottom lip slightly. 

Elrond smiled then pushed off the door frame, and walked up to his husband then slides his arm around his slender waist, then dips him down. ''Lindir.. My lovely little song bird.. Allow me this next dance..'' He then takes the broom from his lovers elegant hand, as he then said. ''Mind if I cut in..'' He then leans the broom against the back of the couch.

Standing up right he spins his lover around, as the younger male giggled softly. ''Why Mr. Peredhel, if I didn't know better I would think your trying to woo me.'' He teased. 

"You assume right my dear.'' He then pulled his beloved to him again. He leans in and then brushed his lips gently across Lindir's.. 

The ghost of the kiss, caused him to blush even more. So he leans in and captured his husbands bottom lip between his teeth gently as he pulled gently at it. Then crashed their lips together. 

Elrond pulled his husband close to him, moaning into the kiss..Breaking the kiss slowly, in one quick sweep he picked his extremely sexy lover up and heads to their room as the squeak that left Lindir's lips were so cute. ''I love you Lindir...''

"And I love you Elrond.''


End file.
